703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Warning Before Destruction/Plot
Hannah met Austin in her living room. Austin was spending the night there for a couple of days after he informed his parents of his powers. Austin seemed so broken up about his parents’ reaction to his powers, Hannah didn’t want to stress him out with her encounter with Mr. Ahn. She gave him a hug after he finished venting and the hug seemed to linger. Hannah took the time to smell his cologne and noticed how good he smelled and how soft his hands felt on her back. Her mind drifted to a different place and as her thoughts began to become explicit, Austin gently shook her back to reality. He told her that he was leaving to try and reconcile with his parents. Hannah felt hurt that he was leaving but she understood that Austin had to work things out with his parents. She walked him to the door and gave him a hug. They both sunk into the hug & Austin noticed how good it felt to hug Hannah. His mind drifted to other places & as things started to get explicit, Hannah broke the hug & sent him on his way. As Hannah closed the door behind Austin, he took a couple of deep breaths and tried to mentally prepare himself for going home & facing his parents. Zak’s stomach was hurting. His nerves were off the charts. After he came out to his parents, he wanted to have them meet Charlie. But Charlie’s behavior had been so erratic, he didn’t know what to expect from him or didn’t know if he would even show up at this point. The dinner was slated to started at 7pm on the dot. Zak walked down to his living room with his parents, nervous and his armpits started to sweat. He heard the doorbell ring and ran to go get it. He opened the door to see Charlie, chewing some gum and looking totally uninterested. Zak tried to give him a kiss on the cheek & Charlie pushed him away with a look of almost disgust. Zak asked him what was wrong and Charlie told him that he didn’t want to be touched and that he was only at the dinner so Zak could finally give him some space. As Charlie walked past him and into the dining room, Zak felt tears stinging at his eyes from Charlie’s continuously harsh words and actions. He quickly got himself together and walked into the living room behind him. Austin looked at his front door and took a deep breath. He was nervous being home after his parents reaction to him revealing his powers. He opened the door to see his parents sitting on the couch. As he made eye contact with them, the room seemed to fall into a complete silence. Moment after moment passed and Austin finally worked up the courage to speak. His mom then said that they wanted him out of the house. As his dad tried to interject, Austin’s mom shot his dad an icy cold glare that shut him up immediately. She then continued to say that he was a Godless freak and that he couldn’t leave in their house anymore. Austin tried to speak but he just felt the pain from her heartless words. Tears streamed from his eyes as he ran upstairs, packed up his things as quickly as possible and tried to leave. As Austin exited the house, he turned around once more, hoping his mother would change his mind. She told Austin to never come back because he was no longer welcome in their home. Austin slammed the door shut and disappeared into the night. Zak fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair as Charlie continued his weird behavior at the dinner his parents planned. His parents tried to fill up the time with boring small talk and ask Charlie questions about his life but he either answered rudely or evaded them altogether. Zak’s parents collect the plates at the end of the dinner & go in the kitchen to put them in the sink and prep to bring the dessert out. Zak asked Charlie was his problem was and Charlie looked him and rolled his eyes. Zak felt the anger inside of him rising and he told Charlie he had one more time to roll his eyes or get smart and he would smack the shit outta him. An electric aura began to surround Zak as he prepares himself for Charlie’s next slick comment when his door busts open. Alex and Emma are standing outside on Zak’s porch. Emma giggles to herself while Alex tells Charlie to come outside and play. Charlie laughs and gets up to join them. Zak tries to stop Charlie but Charlie yanks his arm away. He then yells to Charlie that if he left, that their relationship was done and they would no longer be together. Charlie laughed and walked onto his porch. He grabbed Alex by the back of his head and pulled him into a quick deep kiss. Zak felt his cheeks redden with anger and get wet with tears. As he geared up to fight the trio, they seemingly vanished. Zak’s parents re-entered the room and saw Zak standing in front of the wide open door, while they saw Charlie was completely gone. Zak’s dad asked him what happened and Zak broke down into tears as his parents held him in their arms. Alissa felt frustrated that she couldn’t make any headway with her research on the Silence. It felt like to her that she couldn’t get it together enough to really find anything at all and it scared her to think that she could watch her friends just die in front of her eyes. In the middle of her research, she falls asleep and finds herself in another immersed in another dream. The dream this time consisted of her standing in someone’s living room. Three figures stood in a circle, casting a summoning spell. All of their eyes turned pitch black as the evil energy overtook them and a 4th person emerged in the circle. The man in the circle stood up straight and said “The Silence is here to end it all.” The man in the circle looked directly at Alissa and lunged at her. Alissa jolted awake and had to slow her heart rate down. She knew that she was slowly running out of time and she needed to increase her efforts to find out who was going to bring the Silence. TJ was woken up by a knock at his door. He saw Austin outside of it with a bag and a broke expression on his face. Without explanation, he let Austin in and closed the door. Before he could ask what was wrong, Austin hugged him and broke down in his arms. TJ just held him and let him process everything he had been going through, knowing that when he was ready to talk, he would. Charlie finally felt this free feeling he had been craving since his mom came home. His parents, his Elemental responsibilities and school had been weighing him down but ever since he met Alex and Emma, it seemed like he could do anything and really just be truly free. He felt a twinge of guilt for a second about how he had been treating his friends but then shook it off to pay attention to where Alex and Emma were taking him. He found himself in the middle of the woods. Alex asked him did he wanna get high and just forget everything. Emma said she 100% wanted to and Charlie agreed. Alex held hands with Emma as they chanted something in Latin. Charlie felt something take over him and everything went black.